In order to secure a desired degree of whiteness in textile fabrics subject to conventional bleaching procedures, it is known in the art to use optical brighteners as modifiers for the bleaching baths. However, the use of such optical brighteners, in many cases has an adverse effect when the bleached fabric is dyed. Thus, in such cases, the dye may be deposited non-uniformly and may not have the desired degree of true intensity of the colorant. Further, the colorant may have an undesired hue.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an additive composition in aqueous form, which is incorporated in conventional baths for bleaching textiles, wherein the whiteness of the bleached fabric is perceptibly enhanced without the need for optical brighteners.
Another object of this invention is to provide an additive composition of the character described, which when incorporated in textile bleaching baths, has the property of not only improving the whiteness characteristic of the bleached fabric, but further, improves the dyeing properties of the bleached fabric, including greater uniformity in the receptivity of the applied dye and an increase in intensity of the color of the applied dye.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an additive composition of the character described for incorporation in textile bleaching baths, which eliminates the need for optical brighteners, and by omitting such optical brighteners, avoids undesired hues of the colorant applied in the dyeing of the bleached fabric.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an additive for textile bleaching baths of the character described whereby textile fabrics derived from cotton, cotton-nylon blends and other natural or synthetic fibers and mixtures thereof bleached in such modified baths show perceptibly increased whiteness and when dyed show greater uniformity of distribution of the colorant in the fabric and improved receptivity of the colorant.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an additive composition for use in textile bleaching baths, which is in aqueous form and comprises as essential constituents, sodium zinc hexametaphosphate, zinc borate and urea.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.